


Meditations on Existence as a Multidimensional Wave of Celestial Intent

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Diary/Journal, Episode: s06e03 The Third Man, Gen, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song of Heaven grows discordant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditations on Existence as a Multidimensional Wave of Celestial Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/profile)[**spnland**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/) 'Day to Day' diary challenge. Thanks to [](http://panther-kitten.livejournal.com/profile)[**panther_kitten**](http://panther-kitten.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Spoilers for 6x03.

**2nd Chorus since the Fall of Michael**  
Sam Winchester is out of the cage. None among us know how or why. The uncertainty has sent the garrisons spiraling into chaos. Many of the celestial spheres are completely inaccessible. There is destructive interference among my brothers. The song of Heaven grows discordant.

 **3rd Chorus since the Fall of Michael**  
The Archangel Raphael has imposed order by recruiting a significant cadre of angels to support him in his bid to restart the Apocalypse in what he terms ‘obedience to the Divine Plan.’ I have become a central figure among those opposing Raphael’s forces, primarily because Joshua has spread word of my miraculous twofold return from the Void. I find the rapturous attention of my brethren rather disturbing.

 **5th Chorus since the Fall of Michael**  
Raphael has begun a series of personal attacks, accusing me of flouting Divine Will, inciting the Michael Sword to rebel, and attacking Michael himself with holy fire. Since the second and third charges are true, and the first a matter of interpretation, I have kept silent upon the matter.

 **7th Chorus since the Fall of Michael**  
Raphael’s vicious rhetoric regarding humans reminds me of Uriel at his worst. Some of my supporters claim that my ‘victory over Michael’ is evidence of my true love for our Father, and the righteousness of our cause. I have stood beside righteous men. I have seen their love overpower destiny and the combined forces of Heaven and Hell. I can claim no such virtue. There’s a reason they are His favorites.

 **11th Chorus since the Fall of Michael – October 8th, 2011**  
I had nearly forgotten the thrill of Dean Winchester’s prayers. He and Sam have returned to the hunt. Raphael has lost his vessel, but he and his followers remain dedicated to the destruction of our Father’s greatest creation. Balthazar lives. He has stolen holy relics and traffics in human souls with no greater purpose than the pursuit of his own pleasure. He claims to be following in my footsteps. I wonder how many of my missing brothers might be found in bazaars, crossroads, and brothels.

We are lost. We seek His face, but He has turned from us. Oh YHWH, we are lost.


End file.
